1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the fastening structure. More particularly, the invention relates to hinge and latch that are used for water gate rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A boat usually has rails on the peripheries of its deck for the safety of the people on board. Most of rails are made of wood, such as teak; some rails are made of metal, such as stainless steel. Teak has many advantages:                1. Containing special oil to keep moisture, bugs, ants and erosion off.        2. Strong, resilient and stable and having a small expansion coefficient.        3. Having many colors, such as yellow, brown and copper.        4. Having a naturally pleasant smell and is water-resistant.        5. The special oil disappears after long exposure to sunlight. The color of teak lasts for a long time and its color becomes more beautiful as it ages.        
In light of the above, we can see that teak would be a preferred choice for a boat and rails. Rails are used to prevent people from accidental fall into the sea. A section without rail is often found on a boat and this may be potentially dangerous. Therefore, products with hinge design may be found on the market to enhance safety. However, the components of such products are not hidden; they do not have a nice appearance and the connective parts are easily damaged. On the other hand, the use of a hidden type hinge to connect the rails would have a nice appearance and the latch structure is not easily damaged because it is hidden. Also, the latch is used to secure the overall structure.
From the above, we can see that the products of the prior art have many disadvantages and drawbacks and need to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the products of the prior art, the inventor has put a lot of effort into the subject and has successfully come up with the water gate rail hinge and latch of the present invention.